Price for Rotten Judgement
by OnehitWonder7777777
Summary: Another Ancient AU about Princess Cleo DeNile and a monster rebel she's secretly dating while using to extract information from. Mostly Cleuce fluff. To Whomever originally drew this I say Thank you/ Forgive me for using this adorable/inspiring image!


This is an Alternate Universe I keep going back to about the Monsters being in ancient times. Back in the old days where Monsters ran the world and invented legends.

Cleo living as a princess during her dynasty's prime. The glamour and drama of the DeNiles' at the best/ worse. The fun and action of Greek Monsters during their epic days.

The story I'm going for is monsters are moving into the DeNile Kingdom; good shopping district. Ramses honestly doesn't care as commoners are tax-paying commoners. He has a new council, ironically of vampires, that pursued him to exile the monsters. Lady Gory uses the fear of other monsters to distract the people from suspicion of her people.

The Wolf Family is leading a rebellion against the aggressive Royal Officers on the ground floor. The supposed big, cool story about fighting for freedom and citizen rights went soft for Cleo/Deuce fluff.

Human Ghoulia was killed but brought back by Egyptian magic and had to live in secret with the monsters who accepted her undead form. Cleo went to check on her friend, and buy fabulous scarves made by Clawdeen, when she happened to stumble onto the Rebellion's meetings. The Rebellion, made of your fav ghouls and guys, need someone to spy on the Royal family for an attack plan. They don't know Cleo sneaks down to the meetings under a false identity and is playing spy for her own agenda. She sees a recklessly cute Deuce and secretly volunteers him for the machine to spy on the DeNiles.

Princess Cleo at the palace lets the gorgon into her room, she lets him flirt with her and she flirts back. She feeds him lies and true information from her family and council; whichever works for her because Cleo doesn't want to hurt her family but wants to get them out of the throne. The spy work leads to seducing and bonding for both sides so yeah Deuce and Cleo fall in love.

Nefera doesn't know everything but suspects her little sister is plotting against her. The funny thing is she was always paranoid about being dethroned so Nefera was cruel to Cleo growing up. This bad blood lead Cleo defy her sick sister and plot against her.

Blood in the streets, families divided and violent magic everywhere! Yet I choose to flush out some sappy romance ballad. Sigh, where's Spectra when you need her. (Cause she's a ghost writer :D Get it? Get it? Okay.)

 **No Characters belong to Me**

* * *

From her bedroom balcony the Second Princess relaxed on the edge. She leaned over want watched the garden crocodiles slithering over one another in the pond. The servants threw hunks of meat. The animals were attractive in their might and inhuman shimmer. 'Inhuman' was the wrong term. In recent days Princess Cleo found inhumans to be better than humans. Savagery seemed to come easier to the humans than monsters. Monsters had powers and talents along with everything else and found peace. Cleo found peace in learning to fit in with monsters. She wasn't as scared to blend in with them as before. She saw her past life with her family and saw the future with her new people.

Walking the the streets all by herself tired Cleo. She'd been carried by palanquin through the city her entire childhood. As she grew older she became more curious than sensible. Cleo snuck out the palace on foot and while it winded and aggravated her the discoveries of her people's day-to-days commoner lives were worth her aching feet.

The monsters's markets in the city had a downfall since the Pharaoh's 'recommendations' to stay loyal to traditional, older, human markets. Tradition was fine but the Pharaoh's daughter was pekish for the foreigner's foods. Not everyone learned to read Greek but Cleo wasn't 'everyone'. The restaurant's sign said 'Snake Eyes' but others called it 'That Place with the Glass Eye in the Window'.

Cleo walked into the empty restaurant and to the back towards the kitchen. A gorgon was slicing lambs to be as thin as papyrus paper. There was a pile of salted meat tall and finished. He reached for another leg and he was shocked to feel an empty counter.

"Keeping busy?" Cleo asked, he snapped his neck around to look at her.

The ridiculous mask he had to wear was a waste because he had a handsome face behind it. He had to shut his eyes tight when he took it off so with the glass eye-covers on at least he could see how gorgeous she looked.

"Usually I find you with your feet up on the chair." The princess said as she took off her cloak.

He put the knife down and quickly walked up to her. He seemed concerned and antsy as he looked up and down at her body and face.

Cleo waved her jewel-covered hand over his distracted eyes, "Deuce?"

He grinned and took the hand in his, "I'm just glad to see you're alright. I mean, I heard about the fountain thing-"

"Oh that? I wasn't anywhere near there. Poor Lady Gory on the other hand did get soaked." Cleo said with a satisfied smile.

Deuce's smile faded and he looked at the ground between them.

She put a hand under his chin to push him towards her, "I'm fine. I took your idea and stayed home to try on new makeup. What do you think?"

The Princess turned her face to show the dark wing-tip eye-liner she applied.

"I think... this city is getting harder and you should go." Deuce said, though he really didn't like what he said.

"We can talk about a vacation but you know I could never leave my city." Cleo said, she wondered if the monster-filled country of Greece was all the vases were cracked up to be. She also wondered where he was going with such thoughts.

"Cleo, everyday everyone is getting madder about your dad and I'm afraid they're going to take it out on you." Deuce said, holding her hand with both of his. His green snakes hissed around his ears in worry.

"The people know I do not share my father's views. I've made that clear in my addresses and in personal conversations." Princess Cleo said.

"I know that, our friends know that but for creatures who don't know you I..." Deuce didn't say he had to petrify some severe rebels who threatened to hurt the Pharaoh's daughters. Not because it scared Cleo but because she'd like it too much and he wasn't sure if her was ready to be her guard only and leave his rebel friends and allies.

Seeing his sad mouth under the mask she stepped closer to put her hands on his shoulders. "I won't let anything happen to me, just like I won't let anything happen to you. I've got this under my control."

She leaned in to kiss him but he turned his face.

"We promised no promises." Deuce said, closing his hands to keep from holding her.

Cleo shrugged, "I'll do what I want."

Deuce smirked, "That's one of the things I love most about you, but I can't."

"Yes you can," Cleo said putting her arms around his neck and raising herself closer. "Love me as much as I deserve."

The gorgon's mind was saying 'stop, stop! She's dangerous and crazy and her family hates you on many levels, and you're suppose to be using her not her using you, and she's not that smart or powerful and her eyes aren't bright and sparkly as diamonds and you don't like how flat and silky her hair is or...'

Deuce stopped thinking so much while Cleo kissed him. He held her waist and the other hand held her back. Deuce angled his head so his snakes could kiss her face and he bit her neck. Cleo blushed and chuckled as she ran her fingers over his living hair. She adored serpents since she first saw a cobra in a basket. So many snakes at once delighted her heart as much as being loved by this sweet, strong young monster man did.

"Deuce." Cleo said, and he drew back to listen. She hand a hand on the arms that held her and a finger under his chin, "I'm peckish, want to whip up those soft gooey things you made last week?"

"Babe, I've got plenty of lamb and stuff for a dinner and I' thinking of another kind of dessert for after." He said, sticking his forked tongue at her nose. She giggled because his wiggling tongue tickled her face.


End file.
